The present invention relates generally to protective wraps that are used to protect against air infiltration and moisture build-up in buildings. Specifically, the protective wraps of the present invention include cross-woven or cross-laminate materials.
There have been many different commercial protective wraps used in the construction of buildings, such as residential and commercial construction. Commercial protective wraps are used to protect against air infiltration and damaging moisture build-up. Air infiltration may occur in typical construction through, among other places, sheathing seams and cracks around windows and doors. Moisture build-up can occur externally in the wall cavity from, for example, leaking exterior finishes or coverings, and cracks around windows and doors. The exterior of the protective wraps should not trap the water, but rather allow it to flow downward so as to exit the wall system.
Commercial protective wraps are typically used as secondary weather barriers in buildings behind exterior finishes or coverings such as siding, brick, stone, masonry, stucco and concrete veneers. Stucco may be synthetic based (e.g., a polymer-based stucco) or cementitious (a mixture of Portland cement, lime and sand). One type of stucco system, exterior insulation finish system (drainage EIFS), that is used in buildings typically involves using a drainage plane, an insulation board, and a wire or synthetic mesh that accepts a cementitious coating. In stucco systems, protective wraps are not typically installed directly in contact with the cementitious coatings.
Both woven and non-woven commercial protective wraps are commonly used in the construction of buildings. The strength properties of woven wraps are typically much higher than the strength properties of non-woven wraps. Some woven wraps are translucent, which assist in locating studs, as well as window and door openings. Non-woven wraps, however, generally have higher permeabilities than woven wraps.
Commercial protective wraps, such as non-woven wraps, woven wraps and cross-laminated wraps, also may be micro-perforated so as to allow moisture vapor to pass therethrough. Most non-woven commercial protective wraps (such as spun bonded polyolefin wraps) are not perforated because the processes used in forming the wraps result in a structure that inherently allows the moisture vapor to pass through the wrap.
Accordingly, a need exists for a protective wrap that enhances drainage of damaging moisture build-up, while still protecting against air infiltration.
According to one embodiment, a protective drainage wrap comprises a first portion and a second portion. The first portion comprises cross-woven or cross-laminate material in the machine direction and in the transverse direction. The material in the machine direction comprises a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof and has a first thickness. The material in the transverse direction comprises a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof and has a second thickness. The second thickness is at least about 2 times greater than the first thickness so as to assist in providing drainage for moisture build-up. The second portion is a coating comprising a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof. The first and second portions are located adjacent to each other.
According to another embodiment, a protective drainage wrap comprises a first portion and a second portion. The first portion comprises cross-woven or cross-laminate material in the machine direction and in the transverse direction. The material in the machine direction comprises polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof and has a first thickness. The material in the transverse direction comprises a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof and has a second thickness. The material in the transverse direction is yarn. The second thickness is at least about 2 times greater than the first thickness so as to assist in providing drainage for moisture build-up. The second portion is a coating comprising a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof. The first and second portions are located adjacent to each other.
According to one method of using a protective wrap in a building, the protective wrap is provided. The protective wrap includes a first portion and a second portion. The first portion comprises cross-woven or cross-laminate material in the machine direction and in the transverse direction. The material in the machine direction comprises a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof and has a first thickness. The material in the transverse direction comprises a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof and has a second thickness. The second thickness is at least about 2 times greater than the first thickness so as to assist in providing drainage for moisture build-up. The second portion is a coating comprising a polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof. The first and second portions are located adjacent to each other. The protective wrap is installed over at least one of the framing members. Alternatively, the protective wrap is installed over sheathing.
According to one method of using a protective wrap in a building, the protective wrap is provided. The protective wrap comprises a solid sheet portion and a yarn portion. Alternatively, the protective wrap comprises a solid sheet portion and a plurality of tapes in the transverse direction. The solid sheet portion comprises polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof. The yarn portion comprises polyolefin, polyester, nylon or combinations thereof. The yarn portion comprises a plurality of yarn strands being installed so as to assist in providing drainage for moisture build-up. The protective wrap is installed over at least one framing member.